Pitch's Revenge: A Rainbow Story
by Alvarie Army
Summary: In a world ruled by the evil tyrant, Pitch Black, all rebels must unite. This is the story of how one rebel, Jack Frost, leads his fellow rebels to defeat Pitch, once and for all.


**I do not own Rise of the Guardians!**

* * *

Jack Frost stood in line, cuffs around his wrists and ankles. There was a long line behind him, all awaiting the same fate. Being the second in line, Jack had a lot to worry about. Would he ever see Jamie and Sophie again? Were they still alive? How many of the other rebels escaped Pitch's rule? And where was the rebel leader, North?

The blade of the axe came down, slicing the head of the first rebel. Jack didn't know him much, but he knew that man was good with a bow and arrow. Slowly, cautiously, Jack stepped up to the block and went to lean his head in it. The blade rose into the air, ready to fall down on Jack's neck and chop off his head. Blue eyes closed, Jack awaited the inevitable.

_"What's taking so long?"_ Jack wondered after kneeling for several minutes. The first decapitation had been quick, not excruciatingly long. However, Jack did not dare look up.

In his left ear, Jack heard screams of war, screams of people who'd escaped Pitch's reign.

Now intrigued, the white-haired boy lifted his head up and looked. What he saw shocked him beyond words. A large group of people, if they could be called that, were running across the field in front of Jack's eyes. The people themselves looked fairly normal, but they were not wearing any clothes, running in the nude. About half of the naked people wielded spears, which they threw at the crowd of rebels and nobles.

One of the long wooden spears struck the executioner, killing him on impact. Jack withdrew his head before the axe came down on his neck.

A younger rebel, a fifteen year old girl with bright green and blue hair, called out to him. "Run, Jack!" She held out a thin arm and pointed to the forest nearby.

Jack took off to the forest, bare feet stinging against the hard cobblestone ground. Relief washed over him as he reached the soft grass of the forest. The beautiful green glinted against the sun, the dew drops glistening like diamonds. It was a sight for sore eyes, although Jack felt like he should freeze over the entire forest. It was unfortunate that the guards had taken his staff when they captured him raiding the castle.

There was a loud growl, almost like a roar. It was followed by a strange sound that Jack had only heard once while flipping through the TV stations. It was from the show, Family Guy: the noise the man with the large chin made. Jack followed the noise, unsure of what it could possibly be.

"Save yourself, Frost," Bunnymund shouted, hopping and running away from the noise in terror. Jack went to follow, but decided that he was just being a coward. After all, how dangerous could a sound that strange be?

A large clearing produced itself to Jack. In the middle, holding a machine gun that was producing the strange noise, was a bear. To be more precise, it was a twenty foot tall rainbow teddy bear. The beast was roaring, shooting at all the people and animals he could find. Jack recognized them all as rebels, his friends.

The bear turned to Jack, an evil glint in his eyes. His _yellow_ eyes.

"Pitch, why are you a rainbow teddy bear?" Jack called before dodging a bullet. Pitch shot at him again, determined to kill the rebel once and for all. "Whoa, watch it!"

After avoiding being shot several more times, Jack continued running through the forest, out of the clearing. The trees were so thick that Pitch couldn't follow him in his newest, and strangest, form.

The pale teenager ran for several more minutes before coming to rest on a tree stump. He was out of breath, sweating, and his feet had small scratches all over them. He was a sight to behold.

The sound of rustling sand caught Jack's attention. He turned his head and saw Sandy, a very close rebel friend. He was a mute, but his sand images made up for the words he lacked. He was spirited, brave. Jack admired him for that.

"What is it, Sandy?" Jack asked, grateful he didn't have to look down while sitting.

An image of Asia was followed by a four-leaf clover. It was possibly the strangest pairing of images Jack had ever seen Sandy create as an explanation. What could he be trying to tell the winter spirit? There was a four-leaf clover in Asia? How would a four-leaf clover help this dire situation?

"Sandy, you aren't making any sense."

The expression on the short man's face changed, showing exasperation. He pointed to a spot not too far from where they were.

Jack stood up and walked in the direction that Sandy had pointed. It was an unspoken rule that rebels could not lie to each other, especially in things this bad. The thing Jack saw in front of him was unusual, even for the other things he'd seen that day.

"Top of the morning to you," the thing said. It was shorter than Sandy with an Asian face and red hair. Judging by his outfit, he was some kind of leprechaun. "You want to buy gun, yes?"

Jack took a step back. "Did your accent just change?" He was sure he wasn't hearing things, but it was difficult to tell when one was very drained. Still, it sounded like his accent started off Irish and changed to an Asian one.

The Asian leprechaun creature smiled but didn't answer Jack's question. "You want to buy gun?"

Jack nodded. "Yeah, I need a gun."

The leprechaun pulled out an amazing gun, a Holy Machine Gun. "It costs ye around 2,500 dollars in American money. Ye have the money?"

Nervous now, Jack reached into his hoodie pocket and pulled out exactly 2,500 dollars. He wondered where it came from but didn't bother to question it. As soon as the gun reached his hand, he checked for ammo. "Where's the ammo?" he asked, confused.

"Ammo costs 500 dollars per bullet." The accent had switched back to Asian.

Jack pulled more cash out, enough to buy the ammo for an entire magazine. As soon as the ammunition was in his possession, he loaded it into the gun and left, confused by the thing's antics.

He came to the clearing where he first saw the creature. Several of the trees were knocked down and many others had bullet holes and claw marks on them. The beautiful forest was quickly becoming a wasteland. This had to end. How many other living things, humans, animals, or plant life, had to fall because of the tyrant known as Pitch.

Pitch, the rainbow teddy bear, shot at Jack. A bullet grazed Jack arm, but he shook it off. His wellbeing was not as important as the fate of the entire world he lived in. It had to end today.

Jack took aim and fired, landing a perfect hit on the creature's paw. Pitch lost his grip on the weapon and it crashed to the ground. Seeing his opportunity, Jack fired at Pitch and watched as he quivered. After several nail-biting seconds, the rainbow teddy bear exploded, splattering everything with rainbow blood and guts.

In a moment of pride, Jack climbed inside the creature for its heart. His hands wrapped around the object where a heart is usually located and he pulled it out. Once he was back in the sunlight of late afternoon, he saw the heart for what it was.

"His heart… is a Care Bear?" Everyone surrounding the area started laughing, thinking Pitch had grown soft. After his latest transformation and the Care Bear that was his heart, nobody would take his reign seriously. "Hey!"

The Asian leprechaun snatched the Care Bear from Jack's hands and threw it in the bonfire. He smiled as the fire grew in size, producing more heat.

"What was that for?" Jack demanded, glaring at the leprechaun creature. "I wanted that."

"Fire need more heat!" Then the leprechaun disappeared, hiding in the forest from which he came.

* * *

**This is a very strange one-shot that was inspired by a dream my brother told me he had. I know it is very strange, and I tried to include all the major characters. Please leave a review to let me know how you feel about this insane one-shot. Just so you know, Pitch's reign of terror has finally ended! Check out the sequel, Pitch's Revenge: A Rainbow Story II!**


End file.
